gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogues in GTA Advance
This is a list of dialogues spoken by various pedestrians, main characters, supporting characters, law enforcement officials, and gangsters in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Similar to its top-down predecessors, most of the dialogue in game is shown through text in missions rather than audio files due to memory limitations. This page mainly focuses on the responses made to certain player choices (Being busted, wasted, failing a mission, etc.). The dialogues that have audio in GTA Advance are the same from GTA III. Pedestrians Crashing into Mike's vehicle Note: The following lines are the only spoken words on audio in the game other than those spoken by the police dispatcher. *Watch the wheels, gringo! *You about to pay, sucka! *I hope you got insurance. *Move yourself! *Move your ass! *Get out of my way! *My damn car! Vinnie On Mike being busted *Hey, kid! Don't drop the soap. (Dirty Laundry) *You won't like the prison food, kid. But enjoy the man-love! (Hot Wheels) *Kid! Collect the money, not time in jail! (Ill-Gotten) *You lost your edge, kid. I don't know why I bother. (Payback) *What have I always told you, kid? Don't mess with the brass unless they're wearing skirts. (Fake IDs) *That's no way to go through life, kid. Being in jail, I mean. (Getaway) On Mike getting wasted *Damn kid. How am I going to spend all this money by myself? (Dirty Laundry) *How much simpler could I make the job for you? Douche bag... (Hot Wheels) *I didn't think you'd let a few hoods get the best of you, kid. (Ill-Gotten) *If you can't handle this line of business, kid, that's what happens. (Payback) *What's wrong with you, kid? You want to be stuck here the rest of your life? (Fake IDs) *Come on, kid. Just when I need you most, you drop the ball. (Getaway) On Mike failing a mission *Hey, wise guy, I said get the car painted, not turn it into a heap of metal. (Hot Wheels) *Bravo, kid. Once again. I'm thoroughly disappointed. (Getaway) Miscellaneous *Dammit, kid. I told you to loose the cops before coming back. Get the hell out of here! (Fake IDs) 8-Ball On Mike being busted *Vinnie would be ashamed of you, kid. Better luck next time. (Twisted Metal) *This isn't rocket science, kid. Better luck next time. (Ill Repute) *Maximum security prisons? Save your sheets and make a rope - I'll be there to pick you up. (Droppin' Bombs) *How nice. You get to spend some quality time with the boys in the pen. (Scorelli) *Not a good first impression, you punk. (Love Boat) On Mike getting wasted *Vinnie would be ashamed of you, kid. Better luck next time. (Twisted Metal) *This isn't rocket science, kid. Better luck next time. (Ill Repute) *Your epitaph is going to read 'Born dumb, died stupid'. (Droppin' Bombs) *Damn! I though you had the drop on those Scorelli goons! (Scorelli) On Mike failing a mission *Kid, you've got to be ready to go in the getaway car. (Getaway) *You led the cops to your pad! Rookie move, kid. (Getaway) *Damn, kid. That's no way to pay respects to your old partner. (Twisted Metal) *Nice work, idiot. I told you to be careful! (Droppin' Bombs) *Damn, kid. I wanted to drive around in Scorelli's car not have a bonfire. (Scorelli) Jonnie On Mike being busted *Stay away from the heat, tough guy. (Time's Up) *I can't have a wanted man working for me. (Sober Driver) *You high on fumes, kid? (Happy Hour) *Ouch, I'll send you a postcard. (Grand Opening) *Hmm, I'll see about a bail bond. (Pocket Rocket) *Can't do much good for me in there, kid. (Political Will) *I need you in the game, kiddo. In the game! (Show the Money) On Mike getting wasted *You're more of a punk than Vinnie was! (Time's Up) *Kid, you're a punk. Just like your partner was. (Sober Driver) *Enjoy the fireworks? (Happy Hour) *Stop the violence, kid. (Grand Opening) *Not a good way to go out. kid. (Pocket Rocket) *It's a damn shame, I tell 'em. I liked that kid. (Political Will) *I can't afford to bury you, kiddo. (Show the Money) On Mike failing a mission *I didn't know it'd be suicide to let you drive. (Love Boat) *Damn it, kid. You're useless. Even Vinnie would have done a better job. (Time's Up) *Damn, kid. I can't even start to describe how much shit you're in. (Sober Driver) *Kiddo, how you gonna transport my crates now? Damn simpleton... (Happy Hour) *Damn it, kid! That's no way to treat my supplier! (Happy Hour) *Damn it, kid! I gotta close early tonight 'cause I'm out of stock. Next time I'll get my grandma to drive. (Happy Hour) *Damn, kid, you failed me. I'd better put on my polyester shirt and light up a neon sign if I want to stay in business. (Grand Opening) *Ease up on the trigger, kid. He was one of the 'good' guys. (Grand Opening) *Damn, kid. That's not your toy to use. (Pocket Rocket) *You didn't deliver the message, kid! Now we'll only be able to smoke in the Irish pubs. (Political Will) *Damn it kid, you took it too far. We're all going to the slammer. (Political Will) *You brought the heat with you, kid. Rookie move. (Political Will) *Kiddo, don't wuss out. Get me the money! (Show the Money) King Courtney On Mike being busted *Patience and sweet talk make the agent man go away, mon. (Race to Run) On Mike getting wasted *The higher the monkey goes, the more he's exposed, mon. (Race to Run) On Mike failing a mission *You're supposed to beat the competition with your driving, mon, not blow him up! (Race to Run) *You're a failure, mon! Plain and simple as the baby's behind! (Race to Run) *What're you doing, mon? You've got to stay in the car! (Race to Run) *I can't have you driving like a maniac for me. What would the neighbors say, mon? (Race to Run) *You blew the stash, mon! You're up to no good! (Race to Run) Prostitutes (Ill Repute) Note: The prostitutes will only respond when driving in a low end or emergency vehicle. There is no dialogue for driving in a high end vehicle. Misty *I was hopin' 8-Ball would send someone with more class and a better lookin' car. Old *If you weren't so cute. I wouldn't have gotten into a ride like this, sweety. Black haired *If you weren't 8-Ball's friend. I'd never get in a car like this. Droppin' Bombs customer Shipment delivery *Damn shipment's late! Tell 8-Ball he slips up like this again and we'll slit his throat! *Sweet! I didn't think 8-Ball was going to come through in time. Tell him I said thanks. Jonnie's girlfriend (Sober Driver) On Mike's vehicle *Baby, that's a slick ride! I drive stick, you know! *Ohh, I must be drunk to be getting in a shady car like this. On Mike failing the mission *You shouldn't keep a girl waiting! Especially a hot one like me whose daddy will kill anyone who looks at me twice! Category:Dialogues